Duel Academy Murders
by KagamineLen'sWife2015
Summary: Adopted from ilovevocaloid93's account. Rated M for swearing, blood, and death.
1. Chapter 1

It's morning at Duel Academy. Jaden Yuki, hero of Duel Academy and ace duelist of Slifer Red, is sleeping in, like usual. Suddenly, his friends Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry came rushing in. Syrus shook Jaden awake.  
"Jaden, wake up! This is important! Please, wake up!" said Syrus.  
"Syrus? Hassleberry? What's going on?" asked Jaden.  
"We'll explain on the way, Sarge. Just hurry!" said Hassleberry. Jaden got out of bed and instantly got dressed. The 3 boys ran out of the Slifer Red dorm and went outside. Jaden saw Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Blair Flannigan, Jim Cook, and Dr. Crowler.  
"Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Jaden.  
"Jaden, in case you haven't noticed, Axel's missing." said Zane.  
"Oh. Well, where the fuck is he?" asked Jaden.  
"Calm down, Jay. Just let Zane explain." said Syrus.  
"As I was saying, Dr. Crowler called us in really early in the morning because something bad happened to Axel."  
"Jaden. Axel's been killed last night." said Jesse. Jaden gasped.  
"How?"  
"We don't know. All Dr. Crowler told us is that he was scratched at the place where his heart was supposed to be." said Alexis.  
"And there was a big hole also. It kinda looked like his heart got ripped out." said Atticus.  
"Ew! Gross!" Syrus gagged.  
"Do you know who the murderer is?" asked Jaden.  
"I couldn't see anything. It was pitch-black in the room where Axel was killed." explained Dr. Crowler.  
"Does Chancellor Sheppard know about this?" asked Hassleberry.  
"Yes."  
"Well, whoever the murderer is, he or she is still at the school. The Chazz will solve this mystery. Or I could die trying." said Chazz.  
"Well, we better get ready for classes, mates. They're about to start." said Jim.  
"Jim's right. We're going to be late." said Bastion.


	2. Chapter 2

In Dr. Crowler's class, Jaden was trying his best to stay awake. But he keeps on sleeping. "Class, may I have your attention, please? Jaden, that means you too." said Dr. Crowler.  
"Aah! I'm awake." said Jaden. Most of the students in the classroom laughed.  
"Okay. Students, let me introduce you to Cleo Robinson." said Dr. Crowler. A girl walked in. Some of the boys immediately wolf-whistled. Others just stared at her because of her beautiful looks. She has brown hair just like Jaden's but longer. Her eyes were golden. "Hello, new classmates." said Cleo with a smile.  
"Wow. She's beautiful, isn't she?" asked Syrus.  
"True that." answered Hassleberry.  
"Cleo, sit next to Alexis Rhodes over there. Alexis, please stand up so that she knows where you are." said Dr. Crowler. Alexis stood up and waved. Cleo nodded and went up to Alexis.  
"I don't get it. Why does she have the same hair style as me?" asked Jaden.  
"I'm confused, too, Jaden." said Blair.  
"Her eyes creep me out." said Hassleberry.  
"Yeah. They remind me of the Supreme King's back at Dark World." said Syrus. Jaden looked back at the new girl. "Cleo Robinson. Let's see if you can duel." said Jaden.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after Cleo's arrival, Duel Academy was holding a funeral for Axel. Some of Jaden's friends cried during the whole thing. Cleo was new to the school, so Alexis had to explain to her what happened that night.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, guys." said Cleo.  
"It's alright." said Jim.  
After the funeral, everyone, except for Cleo, began to hang out in the Slifer Red dorm. "So, who do you think is the murderer?" asked Atticus.  
"It could be anyone in the school." said Jesse.  
"It could be a student, it could be a teacher." said Hassleberry.  
"It could be male, it could be female." said Alexis.  
"I got it! What about Yubel?" asked Syrus.  
"What about her?" asked Jaden.  
"She killed almost everyone when we were in that other dimension, remember?"  
"Sarge, I doubt Yubel could harm Axel. Besides, she's a spirit." said Hassleberry.  
"Hassleberry does have a point, Syrus." said Jesse.  
"But what about one of the Shadow Riders?" asked Zane.  
"Shadow what?"  
"It's hard to explain, Jesse. During our first year here at Duel Academy, there were these 7 people called the Shadow Riders. They were hired by Kagemaru, the superintendent of Duel Academy, to use the Sacred Beasts to destroy the world." said Jaden.  
"I don't think the Shadow Riders could be the murderers." said Zane.  
"But what about the Supreme King? He killed some of us when we were in Dark World." said Jim.  
"Yeah! Let's go ask him." said Aster.  
"But I have a question. How the hell are we going to get back to the Dark World?" asked Chazz.  
"Maybe Yubel can take us there." said Syrus.  
"Yubel. Can you please take us to Dark World? Maybe Haou is behind Axel's death." Jaden asked Yubel spiritually.  
"I can. But it's going to be very dangerous." said Yubel.  
"We can handle it." Jaden said. Suddenly, Yubel appeared spiritually beside Jaden.  
"Whoa! Where the fuck did she come from?" asked Atticus.  
"Jaden told me about the death of your friend. I can take you back to Dark World and you can speak to Haou." said Yubel.  
"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Bastion.  
"You can trust me. Since I'm fused with Jaden, you can trust him." said Yubel.  
"Okay. We're on a road trip to Dark World." said Alexis.


	4. Chapter 4

Yubel had transported Jaden and his friends to Dark World, where Jaden became the Supreme King. Here, they will talk to the Supreme King himself about Axel's death.  
"Just like it was last time we were here. Dark, lonely, and scary." said Syrus.  
"Don't worry, Syrus. We'll be out of here in no time." said Atticus.  
"Remember, guys. If we get caught, we're dead." said Jaden.  
"Hey, look! I can see the tower from here." said Aster. Jaden looked up at the tower. Bad flashbacks from when he was the Supreme King still haunted him even today.  
"That's it. Let's go see if he's home." said Jesse. But Jaden stopped him.  
"Are you nuts? We can't just barge in. We need some disguises." said Bastion.  
"There's no need. All we need to do is defeat every fiend we see in a duel. The Supreme King will come to us." said Zane.  
"Okay, Zane. You lead the way." said Jesse. They all followed Zane towards the tower. Once they got to the entrance, they stopped.  
"I can see a couple of guards. How are we going to get past them?" asked Alexis quietly.  
"This looks like a job for The Chazz!" said Chazz. He went up to the guards. "Look! There's a person just waiting to be killed!"  
"Where? Let's go." said one the guards. Both guards went to the 'person'.  
"Okay, I have just this to say to you. What the hell, Chazz?" asked Atticus.  
"What? This Supreme King likes killing people, right? Now come on, before they come back." Everyone went in the tower.  
"Okay, this is such a big tower. Where is the king of this place?" asked Aster.  
"I say we split up, Privates. There's only 12 of us. Let's split up in groups of 2." said Hassleberry.  
"Good call, Hassleberry. Alexis, Aster, Zane, Syrus, Bastion, and I will go upstairs. Chazz, Hassleberry, Jim, Jesse, Blair, and Atticus will stay down here and watch out for fiends." said Jaden.  
"Why can't I be with Lexi?" asked Chazz.  
"Because I'm in charge of this little group. Let's go, guys." Jaden's group went upstairs.  
(With Jaden's group)  
"If I remember Jaden being the Supreme King and all, he should be up here." said Zane.  
"But what if there are guards around? What if Haou is not the murderer that killed Axel?" asked Alexis.  
"Please. If anyone knows a lot about death, it's the Supreme King." said Syrus.  
Suddenly, Aster knocked a door down with his foot. "Aster, what are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to do a sneak attack against Haou."  
"I'm not deaf, you know." said a voice. The 6 kids gasped.  
"Okay. Either I'm imagining things, or I could've sworn I heard a ghost."  
"Oh no. I'm very much alive. And now, your fates have been sealed." Suddenly, a sword came up and tried to slice Aster in half, but failed.  
"We're not here to cause any trouble! We need your help." said Jaden. Suddenly, the Supreme King came into view.  
"Okay. Now I'm totally imagining things. I thought you got sent to the stars." said Aster.  
"You're not imagining, Phoenix. I'm Jaden's twin brother. And I came back to Earth because I have unfinished business." said Haou. Alexis, Syrus, Aster, Bastion, and Zane all anime-fell.  
"How come you didn't tell us this in the first place, Jaden?" asked Zane.  
"Don't speak. You were all dead when Jaden became me. I told Jaden that he was my reincarnation, but he was also my brother."  
"That doesn't make any sense. You would probably be hundreds of years old." said Alexis.  
"Well, Ms. Rhodes, I apparently don't make any sense."  
"How do you know all of our names?" asked Syrus.  
"Jaden told me all about you people. You all are his friends, are you not?" Alexis, Aster, Syrus, Bastion, and Zane nodded. "But how did you get a separate body? If you are his reincarnation and everything."  
"I have had a separate body ever since I heard about what happened in this place called Duel Academy."  
"You know about Duel Academy?" said Bastion. Haou nodded.  
"Wait, if you know all about that, maybe you know what happened to Axel Brodie? How he got killed?" asked Zane. Haou nodded again.  
"That's great! Did you kill him?" asked Syrus.  
"Syrus, that's not very nice." said Aster.  
"I couldn't have killed him. I can't leave this place." said Haou.  
"You have to try to leave Dark World. You have to help us find the murderer." said Yubel.  
"Why the hell is she here, Jaden?"  
"She's fused with me. I dueled her after she was the one responsible for this Dark World incident."  
"That makes sense. Alright, I'll help you find this murderer." said Haou.  
"For real?" asked Bastion.  
"For real. But there's only one tiny problem. I can't leave Dark World. I haven't left this place before."  
"We can help." said Alexis.  
"Come on. We better get the others and get the hell out of here." said Zane.  
"There are others?" asked Haou.  
"Yes, 6 others." said Syrus. They went downstairs to find Chazz, Jesse, Jim, Hassleberry, Blair, and Atticus ready to go.  
"You got him? Let's get out of here, then." said Jesse.


	5. Chapter 5

Once everyone got back from Dark World, they went in the school to find Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard standing there.  
"What is he doing here?" Dr. Crowler asked as he pointed at Haou.  
"He's with us. Don't worry." said Bastion.  
"Who is this?" asked Chancellor Sheppard as he came out.  
"I am Haou, sir. Also known as the Supreme King." said Haou.  
"Wait a minute. You're the Supreme King?" asked Dr. Crowler.  
"Yes."  
"But he's not going to kill anybody here. At least I hope so." said Syrus.  
"He's going to help us with this mystery." said Jesse.  
"Well, while you kids were gone, there were a few more 'incidents' that you might want to check out." said Chancellor Sheppard. Everyone went into a nearby classroom. Then everyone gasped. What they saw must've shocked them really badly. About 20 students were lying dead in the same classroom. 10 Slifers, 5 Ras, and 5 Obelisks. All boys, and no girls. All of the students have big holes where their hearts were.  
"Who could've done this?" asked Aster.  
"Probably the same person or thing that killed Axel." said Atticus.  
"Hey, look, Jaden. It's Brier and Beauregard." said Bastion.  
"And there's Torrey, Damon, and Belowski." said Atticus.  
"Did this all happen at the same time?" asked Blair to Chancellor Sheppard.  
"Yes."  
"Well, we got our reinforcement, now let's do some undercover work." said Chazz.  
"How about you do all of the undercover work and we stay put until you give us some details?" asked Blair.  
"I can't do all of it. I might get killed by that murderer."  
"I'll help you out, Chazz." said Haou.  
"Thanks, Supreme King, sir. Okay, let's go outside."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, it was nighttime, and Chazz and Haou were waiting outside for the murderer. "Wait a minute, if we want to find out who the murderer is, then we're going to need some bait." said Haou.  
"Like what kind of bait?" asked Chazz.  
"Meat. Go get that wimpy kid, what's-his-name."  
"You mean Syrus? No way! The Chazz doesn't like that idea."  
"Well, the Haou says to go get Syrus, or he's going to kill you himself."  
"Alright, alright! I'll get him. Don't get all shitty on me." Chazz went back inside the school. Moments later, he came back with Syrus.  
"What do you want me to do, Supreme King?" asked Syrus.  
"I think I see the murderer out there. Go create a diversion." answered Haou.  
"I'll get killed if I go out there."  
"I don't give a shit. Just go out there." Syrus walked slowly towards the murderer, who was sniffing out the area. "Uh…hi there?" The thing, which looks like a cheetah, roared at him.  
"What's a cheetah doing here on Duel Academy Island?" asked Chazz.  
"I don't fucking know. Syrus, get back inside the school. Now!" said Haou. Syrus ran as fast as he can back to Chazz and Haou while screaming at the top of his lungs. The cheetah ran after him.  
"Aren't cheetahs the fastest animals on land or something?" asked Chazz.  
"Yes." Haou answered. Syrus was still screaming and the cheetah was still chasing him. Suddenly, the big cat stopped and roared.  
"Okay…what does that mean?" asked Syrus as he went besides Chazz and Haou.  
"It's calling for backup. We better get out of here, now!" said Haou.


	7. Chapter 7

The 3 boys started running towards the school. But once they got to the door, a cheetah blocked their way. They looked behind and saw 3 more cheetahs creeping up on them.  
"How do we get out of this situation?" asked Syrus. Chazz looked at Haou and saw that he was getting out his duel disk.  
"Why are you getting that out? It's not going to help us." asked Chazz.  
"Watch and learn, Princeton. I summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" Evil Hero Inferno Wing came out.  
"Evil Hero? What, is that supposed to be a bad version of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman or something?" asked Chazz.  
"Something like that. Inferno Wing, get these cheetahs out of my sight." said Haou. Inferno Wing fired blue flames at the door. Jaden saw the door fly out.  
"Jaden, get your friends and run." said Haou.  
"The Supreme King's telling us to run." said Jaden.  
"But from what?" asked Atticus. Suddenly, he heard a roar coming from outside. The cheetahs came in the school.  
"Does that answer your question, Atticus?" asked Alexis.  
"Yep. Run!" The kids, Dr. Crowler, and Chancellor Sheppard hid in a classroom.  
"You guys go ahead and hide. I'll hold them off." said Hassleberry. The cheetahs were growling at the muscled Ra. "Bring it on, pussycats." One cheetah ran forward, but Hassleberry grabbed it and threw it into a wall.  
"Damn. Hassleberry's good." said Zane. Suddenly, the cheetah that Hassleberry threw bit him on the back. Hassleberry screamed in pain.  
"He's in trouble. We have to help." said Syrus. Haou stopped him before he could even move.  
"Don't even think about it."  
"But he's getting his ass kicked by a bunch of African cats!"  
"Help me!" cried Hassleberry. One cheetahs dug its claws into Hassleberry's chest; where his heart is. Hassleberry's breathing became rapid and stopped. The cheetah took the heart out. Everyone in the classroom except for Haou gagged. The cheetah put Hassleberry's heart in his mouth and ran off with the other cheetahs following it.  
"Okay. It's safe to go out." said Aster.  
"Hassleberry! You can't be dead!" said Syrus.  
"Syrus, we saw Hassleberry's heart got ripped out from his chest. That very same thing must've happened to all of those poor souls in that other classroom. And it could've happened to Axel as well." said Alexis.  
"But I have 2 questions. Why the hell are there cheetahs in Duel Academy Island? And why are they here to kill us?" asked Blair.  
"I don't know. I just don't know." said Haou.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaden and Syrus were now seen walking to school. "I can't believe Hassleberry got killed last night." said Syrus.  
"Me neither. And now we have to deal with big African cats." said Jaden. Cleo was now hearing their conversation.  
"Did I just hear right? Hassleberry got killed?" asked Cleo.  
"Yeah. Hey, you can duel, right Cleo?" asked Jaden.  
"Of course I can. I wouldn't be here if I can't."  
"How about we duel just for fun? You and me."  
"Hmm. Why not? It would be fun dueling against you. See you at the arena. And bring the others." said Cleo. She then walked away.  
"Looks like I have a competition now." said Jaden.


	9. Chapter 9

10 minutes later, Alexis, Aster, Atticus, Chazz, Jesse, Jim, Syrus, Blair, Bastion, and Zane were seen at the duel arena. Jaden wanted to duel Cleo. Cleo had accepted Jaden's duel request. "Where's Haou?" asked Jesse.  
"I don't know. I asked him to come." said Syrus.  
"Hey, bitches. Sorry I'm late." said Haou as he came in.  
"It's alright. Jaden and Cleo are about to duel." said Blair.  
"Who the fuck is Cleo?"  
"She's this new girl. She came around after Axel died. She has brown hair like Jaden's and gold eyes like yours." said Chazz.  
"Now that I think about it, we have never seen Cleo's deck. I bet it's filled with good cards." said Atticus.  
"But now's our chance to learn something." said Bastion.  
"Are you ready to get your ass kicked by a sexy girl, Jaden?" asked Cleo.  
"Oh yeah! Get your game on, Cleo." said Jaden. Both kids turned on their duel disks. "Game on!" said both duelists at the same time.  
Jaden: 4000  
Cleo: 4000  
"Since I'm a gentleman, I'll let you go first." said Jaden.  
"You're too kind." said Cleo sarcastically as she drew her next card. "I summon Cheetah Cub in attack mode." (Cheetah Cub 1000/1500)  
"Aw! It's so cute!" said Alexis.  
"I wouldn't call it cute now, Alexis. This kitten has a cool special ability. I can special summon 2 more Cheetah Cubs from my deck." said Cleo. 2 more Cheetah Cubs came in.  
"Must…resist…cuteness." said Jesse.  
"And with that taken care of, I'll put 2 cards facedown and end my turn." said Cleo. (3 cards left in hand)  
"Alright. It's my turn. I draw!" said Jaden as he drew his next card. "Sweet! I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." (Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100/1200)  
"Ah. You use the Elemental Heroes. Powerful monsters." said Cleo.  
"Thanks, Cleo. Now Flame Wingman, attack one of her Cheetah Cubs." said Jaden.  
"Jaden, watch out for her facedowns! There could be shit in both of them." said Haou.  
"He's right. I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Cleo.  
"Oh crud." Jaden got hit with a lot of damage.  
Jaden: 1900  
Cleo: 4000  
"Damn. She's good. She might be a good opponent for me." said Zane.  
"Alright, then. I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." said Jaden. (2 cards left in hand)  
"It's my move." said Cleo as she drew her next card. "I summon Cheetah Soldier in attack mode. (Cheetah Soldier 1800/1600) "And next, I activate the spell card Sharp Claws, making my Soldier 500 attack points stronger." (Cheetah Soldier 2300/1600) "Cheetah Soldier, be a dear and end this duel."  
"I don't think so. I activate Mirror Force!" All of Cleo's monsters got destroyed.  
"Woo-hoo! Nice going, Jaden!" said Jesse.  
"I knew that was going to happen." said Cleo with a smirk.  
"Uh-oh. This doesn't look good, mates." said Jim.  
"I activate Sharp Claws' effect. If you destroy it by using a spell or trap card, I can bring back the monster that got equipped with it back to the field." Cheetah Soldier came back.  
"Him again?" asked Aster.  
"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." said Cleo. (1 card left in hand)  
"Your cheetah monsters are good." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "Flame Wingman, attack her Cheetah Soldier."  
Jaden: 1900  
Cleo: 3700  
"And I'll activate Flame Wingman's super power. You get hit with damage equal to the attack points of the monster that just got destroyed." said Jaden.  
Jaden: 1900  
Cleo: 1900  
"That makes things all tied up now." said Haou.  
"I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and end my turn there." said Jaden. (Elemental Hero Sparkman 1600/1400) (2 cards left in hand)  
"You're going to pay for that." said Cleo as she drew her next card. "I activate Graceful Charity, discarding 2 cards and drawing 3. Next, I activate Female Cheetah's effect."  
"Wait, when did I send Female Cheetah to the graveyard?" asked Jaden.  
"You didn't send her there. I did. Now I can summon her out to the field in defense mode." said Cleo. (Female Cheetah 700/2500)  
"Damn! 2500 defense points?" said Bastion.  
"That's right, Ra genius. I'll end my turn with a facedown." said Cleo. (1 card left in hand)


	10. Chapter 10

The duel between Jaden and Cleo was getting intense. Jaden has Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman both out on his field in attack mode and 1 card facedown. Jaden has 2 cards in his hand. Cleo has Female Cheetah in defense mode and 3 cards facedown. She has 1 card left in her hand. "Just try to get past my Female Cheetah, Jaden." said Cleo.  
"I will. I draw!" said Jaden as he drew his next card. "I activate the field spell Fusion Gate. Now I can Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant with Fusion Gate's effect." (Elemental Hero Thunder Giant 2400/1500)  
"Good move." said Haou.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Alexis.  
"Thunder Giant has an ability that can destroy one monster on the field once per turn. All he has to do is discard one card." said Haou.  
"And that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'll discard one card and destroy your Female Cheetah." said Jaden. Female Cheetah got destroyed. "Thunder Giant, attack Cleo directly!"  
"I activate my trap Call of the Haunted! I'll bring Female Cheetah back." said Cleo.  
"But Female Cheetah will be in attack mode. And she only has 700 attack points. So that means Cleo will get hit with 1700 points of damage!" said Atticus. Cleo closed her eyes on the impact.  
Jaden: 1900  
Cleo: 200  
"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." said Zane.  
"But she didn't even flinch. She's nuts." said Syrus.  
"I'll end my turn there." said Jaden. (0 cards left in hand)  
"It's my turn." said Cleo. But this time, she had a darker voice. She opened her eyes, but they were a bright green!  
"Um, am I imagining things again, or did I see Cleo's eyes change color?" asked Aster.  
"I saw it, too, Aster." said Blair.  
"Cleo, why are your eyes green? I thought they were gold?" asked Jaden.  
"I draw." Cleo ignored Jaden's questions and drew her next card. She then laughed.  
"I don't get it. Why is she laughing? There's nothing funny." said Bastion.  
"I should thank you, Jaden. I activate Fusion Gate's effect. I remove a Cheetah Cub and Female Cheetah from play in order to Fusion Summon Queen Cheetah in attack mode." (Queen Cheetah 3000/4000)  
"Wow. That's one tough cheetah." said Alexis.  
"And now I activate the trap card Egyptian Forces. That summons my 2 Cheetah Cubs and Cheetah Soldier back from the graveyard." 2 Cheetah Cubs and Cheetah Soldier came back from the graveyard.  
"Jaden!" cried Haou.  
"What?" asked Jaden.  
"She may be planning something big. Watch out."  
"I now sacrifice all 3 of my weak monsters in order to summon King Cheetah in attack mode." (King Cheetah 3500/3000)  
"2 strong monsters in one turn?!" cried Jim.  
"But that's not all. I activate the Ritual Spell card Revival of the Ultimate Cheetah. I sacrifice 2 Cheetah Cubs and my Cheetah Soldier in my graveyard, and Ritual Summon Ultimate Cheetah in attack mode!" (Ultimate Cheetah 5000/5000)  
"Wow! That's one big cheetah!" said Jesse.  
"I activate my Queen Cheetah's ability and put all of my cards that were removed from play back into my deck and then shuffle." Cleo's cards that were removed from play went back into her deck. "Ultimate Cheetah, attack his Flame Wingman!"  
"I activate my trap…" started Jaden.  
"Don't even bother. Ultimate Cheetah can't be affected by your spells and traps." said Cleo.  
"But if that happens, Jaden will lose the duel!" said Blair. Jaden had lost the duel.  
Jaden: 0  
Cleo: 200  
"As you would say, Jaden, that's game." said Cleo. Her eyes were back to gold.  
"I can't believe I lost to some big cats." said Jaden.  
"It's okay, Jaden. You wouldn't beat me even if you tried." said Cleo. She started to leave the arena.  
"Jaden, are you okay?" asked Syrus.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe I lost to a girl who looks just like me." said Jaden.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, everyone was afraid to go to sleep. "What if those cheetahs come back and attack us while we're asleep?" asked Syrus.  
"Syrus, if you're scared, you go to sleep. The Chazz can handle anything." said Chazz.  
"Wow, Chazz. Even though 2 of our friends and most students in the school are dead, you're still full of pride." said Alexis.  
"We still have the Supreme King with us. What could go wrong?"  
"Maybe Chazz is right." said Jesse.  
"Jesse, where's Blair?" asked Alexis.  
"I thought she was with you." said Jesse.  
"No."  
"Hey, guys! There's been another attack at Ms. Fontaine's office!" said Blair as she came running into the classroom that Chazz calls their headquarters.  
"How many students?" asked Atticus.  
"5, I think. And Bastion's one of them." Everyone gasped.  
"Lead the way, Blair." said Jaden. The kids followed Blair to the nurse's office. Once they got there, they saw about 5 dead students. 2 Ras, 3 Obelisk girls, and 1 Slifer.  
"It's those cheetahs. I'm sure of it." said Zane.  
"Bastion." said Alexis sadly. She was trying to hide her tears.  
"Hey, Bastion's heart was taken out of his chest. Just like all the other victims." said Aster.  
"Hey, guys. I have a feeling we're not alone." said Haou.  
"What makes you say that?" asked Atticus.  
Suddenly, about 6 cheetahs came into the room.  
"That." answered Haou.  
"Wait a minute. Maybe we can talk to them." said Syrus.  
"And risk getting killed by these things? No thank you." said Alexis. One cheetah was ready to attack.  
"We have to get out of here." said Haou.  
"Good idea. But where can we go?" asked Blair.  
"Anywhere. Just go!" All the cheetahs roared. All of the kids ran out of the nurse's office and into different directions. The cheetahs each took one direction.  
(With Jim and Jesse)  
Both boys were hiding in a classroom and panting for breath. "I…think we…lost them." said Jesse.  
"Yeah. I hope the others are alright." said Jim.  
"Hey, wait a minute! Why can't Shirley attack those cats?"  
"I haven't thought of that." Jim unhooked Shirley from his backpack. "This'll be a good chance for her to get some exercise." Suddenly, Shirley growled.  
"She definitely found one. It's by the door." said Jesse.  
"We have to prevent it from coming in." said Jim. "Quick, help me move this box." Jesse and Jim worked together to barricade the door. "Leopards are usually strong, not cheetahs." said Jim.  
"Good thinking." said Jesse.  
(With Chazz and Alexis)  
Chazz and Alexis were in another classroom. "Well, Lexi, since we're alone now…"  
"Don't even think about it, Chazz. Students are getting killed here. And one of those cheetahs are probably on our tail." said Alexis. They heard scratching at the door. "We have to barricade the door."  
"Allow me, my queen." Chazz helped Alexis barricade the door. "Let's see it get through that."  
(With Jaden and Haou)  
"I think we lost them." said Haou.  
"Yeah. Man, that was close." said Jaden.  
"They'll probably try to get in here. We have to keep them from doing so."  
"Right." They worked together to barricade the door. "Wow. You are my evil ancestor, and yet we're working together. This week has gotten weird."  
"Hey, Jaden. Look over there." Haou pointed at the teacher's desk. Jaden looked under it, and saw a dead body. Jaden gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jaden, who's under there?" asked Haou.  
"It's Dr. Crowler." said Jaden. Haou went over to Jaden and listened for Dr. Crowler's pulse.  
"There's no pulse. He's dead." Jaden tried not to cry. Suddenly, they heard banging at the door that they barricaded. "We have to get out of here."  
"Hey, why not up in the vents?" Jaden grabbed a ladder and climbed up to the vent. Jaden's reached for Haou's hand. "Come on."  
"You want to help me? Even after all that I've done to your friends back at Dark World?"  
"Hey, that was the past. We have to worry about the future." Haou smirked and grabbed Jaden's hand. In the vents, Jaden was leading the way.  
"This school has become cheetah-infested. I have a feeling that Cleo girl might be behind this." said Haou.  
"Why? Sure, she may have defeated me in a duel, but that doesn't make her evil."  
"Did you see her eyes change color? It's obvious that she's something that she shouldn't be."  
"I see light. This should lead to the gym." Jaden opened the cover and jumped out with Haou following him. "Whoa." What shocked them was that were dozens of dead students and teachers.


	13. Chapter 13

"The whole school must've hidden here, but the cheetahs got to them."  
"Almost the whole school is dead. We have to find your friends and see if they're okay." said Haou. Suddenly, a cheetah barged in and looked at Jaden and Haou with its green eyes.  
"Come on!" said Jaden. They quickly went out of the gym with the cheetah following them. But suddenly, they bumped into 2 girls.  
"Jasmine! Mindy! What are you doing here?" asked Jaden.  
"Looking for Alexis. We were hoping to see if she's still alive." said Jasmine.  
"You're with us now. Follow us." said Haou. The cheetah was hot on their trail. Jasmine and Mindy screamed.  
"Come on." said Jaden.  
"You guys go ahead. I'll stall it. Evil Hero Lightning Golem, help them get out of here." said Haou.  
Jaden, Jasmine, and Mindy kept running until they ran into a door. Mindy tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
"No good. It's locked." said Mindy. The cheetah caught up to them and growled at them.  
"Uh, nice kitty?" said Jaden. But suddenly, something electrocuted the cheetah. Evil Hero Lightning Golem stood over the unconscious cheetah.  
"Thunder Giant?" asked Jaden.  
"Close. Evil Hero Lightning Golem." said Haou.  
"This door is locked." said Jasmine.  
Haou took out a lock-picker and opened the door. "Get inside. Before that cheetah wakes up." said Haou. Jaden, Jasmine, Mindy, and Haou went in the room. Haou shut the door behind them.  
"It's dark. Go find the light switch." said Jasmine. Mindy felt the light switch on the wall and flipped it on. Suddenly, 2 people came out with duel disks. They were Alexis and Chazz.  
"Jasmine? Mindy? What are you doing here?" asked Alexis as she turned off her duel disk.  
"We managed to escape from the gym before the cheetahs got to us. More dead students and teachers were found there." said Mindy.  
"Make that almost the whole school is dead." said Jasmine.  
"Right. We ran into Jaden and this guy." Mindy pointed at the Supreme King.  
"I am Haou. Jaden's twin brother." said Haou.  
"Okay. I always kept thinking Cleo Robinson is Jaden's sister, but you have a brother, too? How many more secrets do you have, Jaden?" asked Mindy.  
"None! I promise." said Jaden.  
"You guys found any of the others yet?" asked Haou.  
"No. We were busy hiding from these damn cheetahs." said Chazz.  
"Well, we have to find the others and avoid those cheetahs at the same time." said Alexis.  
"But where can we go? Almost all of the school is dead now. And no place in the school is safe." said Jasmine.  
"We can try the Slifer Red dorm." said Jaden.  
"Okay. Let's get out of here and hide in the Slifer Red dorm. Hopefully, we can find the others there, too." said Haou.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Jaden, Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, Chazz, and Haou were now in the Slifer Red dorm. They had managed to get out of the school.  
"My friends might've been killed by now." said Jaden.  
"Don't lose hope, Jaden." said Jasmine.  
"Yeah. Whatever she said." said Mindy.  
"We have to go back to the school and find the others. They could be in trouble." said Jaden.  
"No way! Those cheetahs can eat your heart just like they did with everybody else." said Mindy.  
"I'm going with him." said Haou.  
"WHAT?!" screamed Jasmine and Mindy.  
"If this is Jaden's plan, I'm not letting him go alone." said Haou.  
"I'm coming, too. Besides, we stick together no matter what." said Alexis.  
"The Chazz will come too." said Chazz.  
"Well, in that case, we'll come." said Jasmine.  
"Okay, let's go and find the others." said Jaden.  
"Jaden!" screamed a voice. Jaden went outside and saw Jesse and Jim coming towards the Slifer Red dorm.  
"You guys are alright! Have you found the others yet?" asked Jaden.  
"No. We were more determined to get out of the school." said Jesse.  
"Well, we're going back in there and find the others. You wanna come with?" asked Alexis.  
"Count us in, mates." said Jim.  
"Okay, let's go." said Haou.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaden, Haou, Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, Chazz, Jesse, and Jim were going back to the school. But suddenly, Shirley heard something and growled.  
"What made Shirley act like this?" asked Jesse.  
"She must've saw something." answered Jim.  
"A cheetah?" asked Mindy.  
"Could be." Suddenly, at the entrance of the school, stood a cheetah. Growling and ready to attack.  
"Yay. A cheetah to stop us." said Mindy sarcastically.  
"Get in the school. Now!" said Haou. Everyone managed to get in the school without attacking while Haou distracted the cheetah.  
"We can't leave him out there." said Alexis.  
"Don't worry. He can handle it. Let's go find the others." said Jaden.  
"Jaden!" screamed a voice. Jaden saw Atticus, Blair, Syrus, and Zane running towards him.  
"Nice to see you're alright. Where's Aster?" asked Jesse.  
"We got separated. One of the cheetahs was following us. Aster decided to hold it off so that we can escape. I don't think he made it, though." said Atticus.  
"Poor Aster." said Jasmine.  
"There's only a few of us left. I think we better do some research on Cleo." said Haou as he came inside.  
"Why the hell would we do that?" asked Chazz.  
"It would help us out a lot. Let's go to a computer and see what she's hiding from us." said Blair.  
"I don't think she's hiding anything. Besides the fact that her eyes change color when she gets angry." said Syrus.  
"There could be more secrets. Let's go find a computer. There are bunches of them in the Obelisk Blue dorm." said Zane.


	16. Chapter 16

At the Obelisk Blue dorm, Zane was on a computer and looking up Cleo Robinson in the student archives. The others were waiting patiently for him to hurry up.  
"What's taking so long, Zane?" asked Mindy.  
"This is weird." said Zane.  
"What's weird?" asked Blair.  
"I can't find anybody under the name 'Cleo Robinson' in here."  
"That's not right. Let me see that." said Chazz. He typed in' new students at Duel Academy'. "There she is!" Chazz pointed at a picture of Cleo.  
"That's her, alright. What does it say about her?" asked Alexis.  
"It says here that her real name is Cleopatra Yuki."  
"Cleopatra? Like in the Egyptian queen Cleopatra?" asked Atticus. Zane and Chazz nodded.  
"So she is related to Jaden!" said Jasmine.  
"No she's not! I'm nothing like her. What else does it say?" asked Jaden.  
"She has raised about 6 cheetahs to do her dirty work. And rumor has it that she, too, can transform into a cheetah whenever she gets angry or when it's nighttime." said Zane.  
"Kind of like a curse." said Haou.  
"Right."  
"Okay, we now know who she really is. Now let's look for any survivors." said Blair.  
"We can't do that! That would be suicidal." said Haou.  
"Almost all of the school is dead by these cheetahs, right? So there must be survivors still at the school."  
"But where the fuck are we going to find survivors?" asked Chazz.  
"Where else? The school."  
"Blair, I like that idea and all, but we can't go back there. There are like 7 cheetahs in there, and they have probably taken over the school by now." said Alexis.  
"Alexis is right, Blair. It's dangerous." said Jesse.  
"We should at least give it a try. Our monsters can help us out."  
"Okay, fine. Let's get going." said Zane.


	17. Chapter 17

That night, everyone went back to the school to search for any survivors. "How about we split up in pairs? We can cover more of the school that way." asked Syrus.  
"Sounds good, Syrus. Okay, you and Zane are together. Alexis, you're with Atticus, Chazz, you're with Blair, Jasmine and Mindy will go together. Jesse, you go with Haou, and I'm going with Jim." said Jaden.  
"Why Jim?" asked Jesse.  
"Because I'm one of the oldest, mate. You have nothing to worry, Jaden." said Jim.  
"Alright. Get going. Meet back here if you can't find anything." said Jaden. Everyone went in different directions.  
(With Jesse and Haou)  
"I'm still confused why Jaden paired me up with you." said Haou.  
"Me too. Well, let's look around the classrooms for survivors." said Jesse. Suddenly, they heard a cheetah roar. "How did it find us?"  
"Cheetahs are pretty smart, I'll give them that. We have to get out of here and look somewhere else." said Haou.  
(With Syrus and Zane)  
"I feel hopeless now. Hassleberry, Axel, Bastion, and Aster, and pretty much all of the school are now dead by these cheetahs. There's nothing we can do." said Syrus. He started to cry.  
"It's okay, Syrus. I'm pretty sure we can send these cheetahs and Cleopatra packing once this is all over." said Zane.  
"Let's hope you're right."  
(With Jasmine and Mindy)  
"We should be safe here." said Jasmine.  
"Jasmine, I'm scared. I'm still too young to die." said Mindy.  
"Me too." Suddenly, a cheetah came out from behind a desk. Jasmine and Mindy screamed.  
"Let's get out of here!" said Mindy. But before they got to the door, another cheetah blocked them. They were trapped.  
"There's nowhere to go!" said Jasmine. Without warning, both cheetahs jumped on Jasmine and Mindy and scratched their chests. Their breathing became rapid, and then stopped a few seconds later. Both cheetahs ripped their hearts out and ran out with them.  
(With Jaden and Jim)  
"We should be safe here, Jaden." said Jim.  
"Jim, if we all die, what would happen to Duel Academy? Will it be saved, or destroyed?" asked Jaden.  
"To be honest, Jay, I don't have a clue." said Jim. Suddenly, they heard a scream for help.  
"Did I just hear a cry for help?" asked Jaden.  
"You weren't imagining things. It sounds like it's coming from the classroom next door." said Jim. They went in the next classroom and saw 3 cheetahs and a Ra Yellow boy.  
"No way." said Jaden in disbelief.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's Dimitri. I met him when he stole Yugi Muto's deck during freshmen year. But what is he doing here?" asked Jaden.  
The 3 cheetahs were creeping up on Dimitri. He was trapped. "Run, Dimitri!" said Jaden.  
"There's nowhere left to run. I'm trapped." said Dimitri.  
"Shirley, help us out." said Jim as he unhooked Shirley from his backpack. Shirley growled at the cheetahs while they turned around and growled back. Dimitri thought it was safe to run away. But one cheetah scratched him severely in the leg.  
"Get away from him!" said Jaden as he punched the cheetah in the face really hard. "Jim, we can't hold off these things for long. We have to get Dimitri out of here."  
"You're right." said Jim. He punched a cheetah in the face and lead the way out. Shirley was following him.  
"Oh, come on! I have to carry him?" asked Jaden to himself. He put Dimitri on his back and started running. The cheetahs followed after him.  
"Yubel. Stall the cheetahs." Jaden said spiritually.  
"I thought you'd never ask." said Yubel. She scratched one of the cheetahs hard. The other 2 cheetahs ran away. A limping cheetah followed right behind.  
After a few minutes, Jaden stopped for breath. He saw Yubel.  
"Are they gone?" asked Jaden.  
"Yes. I scratched one of them with my claws." said Yubel.  
"We have to find Jim and the others." said Jaden.  
"Jaden!" said a voice. Jaden saw Jim, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Zane, Blair, and Atticus, Jesse, and Haou running towards him.  
"Thank God you guys are okay. Where are Jasmine and Mindy?" said Jaden.  
"They're dead, Jay. Both of them." said Alexis.  
"You'll never guess who Jim and I found." said Jaden. He showed Dimitri still on his back.  
"Dimitri?" said Syrus.  
"Yeah. He was being attacked by 3 of those cheetahs. One of them scratched him on the leg. Yubel had to hold them off for me to escape."  
"It looks like he's badly injured. Let's get him to the nurse's office." said Jesse.  
"I'll carry him for you, Jaden. Since I'm stronger." said Jim.  
"Thanks, Jim."  
"Jaden, did you see any other survivors?" asked Zane.  
"All I saw was Dimitri. Sorry."  
"We didn't find anybody either. I think Dimitri might be the only survivor here." said Alexis.  
"We better hurry to the nurse's office, before Dimitri dies of blood loss." said Syrus.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, at the nurse's office, everyone was working together to try and get Dimitri back on his feet. Dimitri was still unconscious.  
"I can hear a pulse. He's still alive." said Haou.  
"Do you really think Dimitri is the only survivor of those cheetahs?" asked Blair to Jaden.  
"I think so. At least the big cats didn't kill him." answered Jaden.  
"Hey, guys. He's waking up." said Jesse. He was right. Dimitri opened his eyes and saw the whole gang.  
"Why am I here?" he asked. He tried to sit up.  
"Whoa, take it easy! A cheetah just attacked you." said Jaden.  
"For real? Oh! So that's why everyone else is dead."  
"Yeah. There are like 7 cheetahs prowling around the whole school." said Syrus.  
"Are you the only survivor?" asked Alexis.  
"Yes." answered Dimitri. Suddenly, Cleo came in the nurse's office.  
"What the hell happened?" asked Cleo.  
"That's what we all want to know." said Jim.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We know all your secrets, Cleo. Or should I say, Cleopatra Yuki." said Jesse. Cleo, or Cleopatra, gasped.  
"Who the hell told you those lies?"  
"We looked it up on the Duel Academy student archives. Cleopatra, what you and your cheetahs are doing is wrong." said Blair.  
"I knew it would come to this." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, she screamed like she was in pain. She then transformed into a cheetah! Everyone gasped. "Cheetahs, get them!" Suddenly, the 6 cheetahs came out.  
"We have to get out of here." said Blair.  
"We can't. The exit is blocked." said Alexis.  
"Let the Chazz provide an exit. Go Armed Dragon Lv. 10!" said Chazz. Armed Dragon Lv. 10 came out. "If you want a duel, Cleopatra, a duel is what you're getting!"  
"I don't want to duel you, Chazz. All I want is your blood." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, one cheetah jumped on Chazz and scratched his chest. Chazz's breath became rapid, then stopped a few seconds later. Cleopatra took off his heart from inside his chest. Armed Dragon Lv. 10 disappeared.  
"Is that Chazz's heart?" asked Dimitri.  
"Yep." said Haou.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Dimitri covered his mouth to prevent him from puking.  
"We still have to get out of here before they kill all of us." said Alexis.  
"I got an idea. Follow my lead." said Haou. He summoned Lightning Golem and it destroyed a part of the floor. "Go down. I'll hold them off." said Blair. Everyone went down except for Blair. The cheetahs got to her before she could escape. All the others could hear was Blair screaming for help.  
"BLAIR!" screamed everyone at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't believe we lost Chazz and Blair at the same place. And we had to witness it." said Syrus.  
"I know, Sy. But we can't bring them back from the dead." said Jaden.  
"Come on. Let's see where we are." said Alexis.  
"We're possibly in another classroom. One that doesn't have any dead bodies." said Haou.  
"I think we're safe here." said Jim. He sat Dimitri down in a chair.  
"Where can we go? Nowhere in the school is safe now." said Alexis.  
"But what about the dorms? They haven't invaded the dorms yet, did they?" asked Dimitri.  
"You know what? Dimitri has a point. But which is the safest dorm?" asked Jesse.  
"Probably we should split up." said Haou.  
"Split up? Why?" asked Jim.  
"Because the cheetahs will attack us all in a group. If we split up in smaller groups, the cheetahs will have a disadvantage in finding us."  
"I like Haou's idea. But who's going with who?" asked Syrus.  
"And who's going where?" asked Atticus.  
"I've already figured it out. Alexis and Atticus, you guys go to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, Syrus and Zane, you go to the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm, Jesse, Jim, and I will go stay at the Slifer Red dorm. Jaden, you and Dimitri hide in the Ra Yellow dorm." said Haou.  
"I like that. Well, let's get going before they know we're here." said Alexis. Suddenly, a cheetah barged in the classroom. It growled at the gang.  
"Oh no!" cried Dimitri.  
"Jaden, take Dimitri and run!" said Haou. Jaden put Dimitri on his back and started running by smashing a glass window.  
"I'll hold it off. You guys go without me." said Jesse.  
"No, Jesse!" said Syrus.  
"We have no choice, Syrus. Let's go." said Zane as he took his little brother's hand and ran out the same way that Jaden went. Jim, Alexis, Haou, Zane, and Atticus followed their example. The cheetah tried to jump on Jesse, but he punched the cat in the face.  
"If you want me, then you're going to have to try and get me." said Jesse. Suddenly, the cheetah roared. "What are you saying?" Jesse thought. Without warning, another cheetah jumped on Jesse's back. The second cheetah scratched his chest. Jesse breathing became rapid and then stopped a few seconds later. The cheetah ripped out Jesse's heart and ran out with it. The other cheetah followed its companion.


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile, in the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, Alexis and Atticus were waiting for Jesse to return. "I think the cheetahs killed Jesse." said Alexis.  
"That's ridiculous. His Crystal Beasts could've saved him." said Atticus.  
"But what if they didn't? We have to tell everybody about Jesse's death."  
"We're not going anywhere! Not with those cheetahs around."  
"I'm not wasting my time here waiting."  
"We have to listen to the Supreme King. Apparently, he doesn't want us killed." Suddenly, a cheetah came in the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm.  
"How did that thing follow us?" asked Atticus.  
"Cleopatra knows this place. So, she told this cheetah to track us down. She knows all our moves." said Alexis.  
"Alexis, go and find the others. I'll hold this guy off."  
"Are you nuts?" asked Alexis.  
"If you don't, both of us will get killed."  
"Okay, I'll go. You're going to be okay after this." said Alexis. She escaped through a window. Atticus punched the cheetah and tried to escape, too. But the cheetah held him down and scratched him in the chest. Atticus's breathing became rapid, then stopped a few minutes later. The cheetah ripped Atticus's heart out of his chest and ran off with it in its mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile, Syrus and Zane were hiding in the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm. "We should be safe here. What are you worried about, Syrus?" asked Zane when he saw the worried look on his brother's face.  
"I don't think the Slifer Red dorm or Ra Yellow dorm is safe. We have to warn the others." said Syrus.  
"No way, Syrus! You're staying here with me."  
"Zane! Syrus! Thank God you're both still alive." said Alexis as she came in Zane's room.  
"Alexis? Where's your brother?" asked Zane.  
"I think he's dead. Along with Jesse." said Alexis.  
"We have to find Jim, Haou, Jaden, and Dimitri. Before they all get killed." said Syrus. Suddenly, a cheetah barged into the door.  
"I'll make Cleopatra pay for that door." said Zane. The cheetah growled at Zane.  
"It wants me. You 2 go to the other 2 dorms. I'll hold this cat off."  
"I'm not leaving you, big bro!" said Syrus.  
"You have to! I love you, Syrus."  
"I love you too, Zane." said Syrus.  
"Come on, Syrus." said Alexis as she and Syrus made their escape through a window. The cheetah jumped on Zane's chest and scratched it. Zane's breathing became rapid, and then stopped a few seconds later. The cheetah ripped out his heart and ran away with it. Zane was dead.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, in the Slifer Red dorm, Jim and Haou were waiting for someone to exterminate the cheetahs. They were in Jaden's room. "I hope those cheetahs killed everyone by now." said Haou.  
"What makes you say that?" asked Jim.  
"I'd rather let them finish the job." said Haou.  
"Jim! Supreme King!" said a voice. Haou opened the door and saw Alexis and Syrus running towards them.  
"Get in here!" said Haou. Alexis and Syrus went in the Slifer Red dorm.  
"What the hell were you thinking?! I thought I told you to stay put."  
"We were getting attacked by those cats." said Alexis.  
"Where are your older brothers?" asked Jim.  
"They got killed." said Syrus. He was now in tears. And so was Alexis.  
"Suck it up. We still have to see if Jaden and Dimitri are still alive." said Haou. Suddenly, a cheetah barged into the room.  
"We can hold this one. Jim, you run and get Jaden and Dimitri." said Haou.  
"I ain't leaving you guys here." said Jim.  
"You have to. You don't have a choice." said Haou.  
"Just go!" said Alexis.  
"Well, I can't leave this place. That cheetah's blocking the door." said Jim. Suddenly, 3 more cheetahs came in and growled at the kids.  
"Nice kitties." said Syrus. The 4 cheetahs jumped on Haou, Alexis, Syrus, and Jim and scratched their chests. The 4 kids breathed their last breath. The 4 cheetahs ripped their hearts from out of their chests and ran off with the hearts in their mouths.


	24. Chapter 24

Jaden looked out the window in the Ra Yellow dorm. "I don't think they're coming for us." said Jaden to Yubel spiritually.  
"So, are you and Dimitri the only ones left?" asked Yubel.  
"Yeah. We're the only ones that can solve this mystery now. Everyone's dead." said Jaden. Suddenly, a cheetah came in the Ra Yellow dorm.  
"Okay. We're getting out of here. Yubel, stall it." said Jaden as he put Dimitri on his back again and started running towards the school.  
"Okay, Jaden. Bring it on, pussycat."  
Jaden and Dimitri were now in the school. "Wow. This part of the school is inhabited by corpses." said Jaden.  
"We have to find Cleopatra's hiding place." said Dimitri.  
"You're right. But where are we going to find something like that?"  
"We can start by looking everywhere."  
"Yeah. Let's go." Jaden walked in a classroom and saw 5 cheetahs just laying around. But when they saw Jaden and Dimitri, they started growling.  
"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. And we know that you don't want to hurt us." said Jaden.  
"Jaden, look. At the female cheetahs." said Dimitri. 2 cheetahs were laying down with 3 cheetah cubs each.  
"Aw, they're so cute." said Jaden.  
"Jaden, I think I know why these guys are killing everybody. They think everyone was going to harm their cubs." said Dimitri.  
"Was that the reason you're killing our friends?" asked Jaden to the female cheetahs. They both nodded.  
"Wait, you're all here. Where's Cleopatra?" asked Dimitri. Suddenly, another cheetah came in from a window.  
"Gee, nice entrance, Cleopatra." said Jaden.  
"How did you know it would be me?" asked Cleopatra.  
"Well, let's see. You're the only one out of all these cheetahs that can talk and duel." said Dimitri.  
"Listen, Cleopatra. We understand why you and your pets are killing everybody here. Your female cheetahs have cubs. They were afraid that we could hurt them." said Jaden.  
"Stop lying! We're going to settle this with a duel." said Cleopatra.  
"How can you duel? You're in cheetah form." Suddenly, Cleopatra changed back into a human.  
"So, she can control the curse."  
"What curse?" asked Cleopatra.  
"The curse that you have. Zane thinks that a curse is inside you." said Jaden.  
"We'll make this a 2-on-1 duel. If you 2 win, my cheetahs and I will leave Duel Academy. If I win, you both will die and there will be no one to save this school now."  
"Fine by me. Dimitri, watch out for her deck. I've faced it before, and I got my ass kicked."  
"Don't worry about me. Let's just beat her." said Dimitri.  
"Are you sure you can still duel with that bad leg of yours?"  
"Sure." Both boys and Cleopatra got their decks out and put them in their duel disks.  
"Game on!" cried all 3 duelists at the same time.


	25. Chapter 25

Jaden, Dimitri, and Cleopatra were all ready to duel. The cheetahs watched from the sidelines.  
Jaden: 4000  
Dimitri: 4000  
Cleopatra: 4000  
"Ladies first, boys." said Cleopatra as she drew her next card. "I summon Cheetah Soldier in attack mode." (Cheetah Soldier 1800/1600). "I'll end my turn by placing 2 cards facedown." (3 cards left in hand)  
"It's my turn." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "Alright! I activate Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman from my hand in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode." (Elemental Hero Thunder Giant 2400/1500) "I'll end my turn with a facedown and let Dimitri go now." (2 cards left in hand)  
"Thanks, Jaden." said Dimitri as he drew his next card. Jaden noticed that he talked in Yugi Muto's voice.  
"You have Yugi's deck again?" asked Jaden.  
"No. I made my own version of Yugi's deck." said Dimitri in his normal voice.  
"Oh, okay."  
"Make your move. I haven't got all night." said Cleopatra.  
"I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode." (Skilled Dark Magician 1900/1700) "Skilled Dark Magician, attack her Cheetah Soldier!"  
"I activate my trap Negate Attack. Your attack just got cancelled." said Cleopatra.  
"I'll end my turn with a facedown." (4 cards left in hand)  
"It's my turn." said Cleopatra as she drew her next card. "I summon Cheetah Cub in attack mode." (Cheetah Cub 1000/1500) "Next, I activate Sharp Claws, making my Cheetah Soldier 500 attack points stronger." (Cheetah Soldier 2300/1600) "Cheetah Soldier, attack Skilled Dark Magician!"  
Jaden: 4000  
Dimitri: 3600  
Cleopatra: 4000  
"Now my Cheetah Cub will attack Dimitri directly!"  
Jaden: 4000  
Dimitri: 2600  
Cleopatra: 4000  
"Dimitri, are you alright?" asked Jaden.  
"These are just holograms, Jaden. I'm fine." said Dimitri.  
"I'll end my turn now." said Cleopatra. (2 cards left in hand)  
"It's my turn." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "Thunder Giant, attack her Cheetah Cub."  
Jaden: 4000  
Dimitri: 2600  
Cleopatra: 2600  
"I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode and end my turn." (Elemental Hero Burstinatrix 1200/800) (2 cards left in hand)  
"It's my move." said Dimitri as he drew his next card. "I activate Dark Magic Curtain to summon Dark Magician from my deck. All I have to do is pay half of my Life Points." (Dark Magician 2500/2100)  
Jaden: 4000  
Dimitri: 1300  
Cleopatra: 2600  
"The famous Dark Magician?" asked Cleopatra.  
"Yes. Now watch him in action. Dark Magician, attack her Cheetah Soldier."  
Jaden: 4000  
Dimitri: 1300  
Cleopatra: 1900  
"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." (3 cards left in hand)  
"Good job, Dimitri. We got her cornered." said Jaden.  
"You may have startled me by using Yugi's deck again, Dimitri. But this duel is not over. And Jaden, if I defeated you before, I can do it again." said Cleopatra.


	26. Chapter 26

The duel between Jaden and Dimitri against Cleopatra continues. Jaden has Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode and 1 card facedown. He has 2 cards left in his hand.  
Dimitri has Dark Magician out on the field and 2 cards facedown. He has 3 cards left in his hand.  
Cleopatra currently has no monsters on her field, and no cards facedown. She has 2 cards in her hand.  
"It's my move." said Cleopatra as she drew her next card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Cheetah Cub and Female Cheetah in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Queen Cheetah in attack mode." (Queen Cheetah 3000/4000) "Queen Cheetah, attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."  
Jaden: 3400  
Dimitri: 1300  
Cleopatra: 1900  
"I'll end my turn." said Cleopatra. (0 cards left in hand)  
"You'll pay for destroying Thunder Giant. I draw!" said Jaden as he drew his next card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." (Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100/1200) "I'll end my turn there because your Queen Cheetah is too strong for Flame Wingman." said Jaden. (1 card left in hand)  
"It's my move. I draw." said Dimitri as he drew his next card. "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Skilled Dark Magician. Now I sacrifice him in order to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode." (Dark Magician Girl 2000/1700) "Next, I activate United We Stand. For every monster I have on the field, Dark Magician gains 800 additional attack and defense points. Since I have 2 monsters, his attack points are now 4100!" (Dark Magician 4100/3700) "Dark Magician, attack her Queen Cheetah!"  
"I activate Female Cheetah's other ability." said Cleopatra.  
"Other ability?" asked Jaden.  
"Yes, Jaden. If Female Cheetah was used to Fusion Summon Queen Cheetah, she can negate an attack once per turn." said Cleopatra.  
"Damn! That's not good." said Jaden.  
"In that case, I will end my turn now." said Dimitri. (1 card left in hand)  
"It's my move." said Cleopatra. "I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 more cards." Cleopatra drew 2 more cards. "I have my victory all planned out. I activate Revival of the Ultimate Cheetah." Jaden gasped.  
"What? What's going on?" asked Dimitri.  
"Just watch, Dimitri. This is the monster that gave me a hard time." said Jaden.  
"I remove Female Cheetah, Cheetah Cub, and Cheetah Soldier from play and Ritual Summon Ultimate Cheetah in attack mode!" (Ultimate Cheetah 5000/5000) "And now I activate Queen Cheetah's ability. I can put the cards I just removed from play back into my deck and shuffle." Cleopatra put the cards she removed from play back into her deck. "Queen Cheetah, attack Jaden's Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."  
Jaden: 2500  
Dimitri: 1300  
Cleopatra: 2600  
"Now, Ultimate Cheetah, attack Dimitri's Dark Magician!"  
Jaden: 2500  
Dimitri: 400  
Cleopatra: 2600  
"Dimitri, hang in there!" said Jaden.  
"I don't think he can duel much longer. I'll end my turn." said Cleopatra (0 cards left in hand)  
"It's my turn." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode." (Elemental Hero Sparkman 1600/1400) "I'll equip him with Spark Blaster. I can switch positions of a monster. Sparkman, switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode." Dark Magician Girl switched to defense mode.  
"Thanks, Jaden. I owe you one." said Dimitri.  
"And with that done, I end my turn." said Jaden. (0 cards left in hand)  
"Alright." said Dimitri as he drew his next card. "I activate my facedown card Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your field."  
"Dimitri, you can't destroy Ultimate Cheetah with Lightning Vortex! He's invincible to spells and traps." said Jaden.  
"He's right, Copycat. But lucky that's one less monster you have to worry about." said Cleopatra. Queen Cheetah got destroyed.  
"Well, then. I'll end my turn with a facedown." said Dimitri. (0 cards left in hand)  
"Alright, it's my turn." said Cleopatra as she drew her next card. "I summon Cheetah Girl in attack mode." (Cheetah Girl 1900/1300) "I activate Cheetah Girl's ability. She can destroy a spell or trap on the field once per turn. I think I'll destroy Dimitri's facedown." Dimitri's facedown card got destroyed. "Now, Cheetah Girl, attack Dark Magician Girl." Dark Magician Girl got destroyed. "Ultimate Cheetah, attack Jaden's Sparkman." Sparkman got destroyed. "I'll leave you guys some Life Points for now. I end my turn." said Cleopatra. (0 cards left in hand)  
"It's my turn." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "All I can do is set this monster facedown and end my turn." (0 cards left in hand)  
"I go!" said Dimitri as he drew his next card. "I end my turn, since I can't do anything." (2 cards left in hand)  
"Wow. You really do suck at dueling, Dimitri. I draw!" said Cleopatra. "From my hand, I activate Cheetah Archer's ability. He lets me draw a new hand. All I have to do is discard him to the graveyard." Cleopatra drew 5 new cards. "I summon Cheetah Cub in attack mode." (Cheetah Cub 1000/1500) "I activate Cheetah Girl's ability and destroy Jaden's facedown." Jaden's facedown got destroyed. "Cheetah Girl, attack Jaden's facedown monster." The facedown monster was Elemental Hero Clayman. (800/2000)  
Jaden: 2500  
Dimitri: 400  
Cleopatra: 2500  
"No big deal. Ultimate Cheetah, attack Dimitri directly!"  
"NO!" screamed Jaden.  
"Don't worry, Jaden. I activate Kuriboh's ability from my hand. I don't take any damage from Ultimate Cheetah's claws." said Dimitri.  
"Phew. Nice save."  
"I still have Cheetah Cub's attack left. Attack Dimitri directly."  
"NO!" Jaden screamed again.  
Jaden: 2500  
Dimitri: 0  
Cleopatra: 2500  
"Dimitri, no." Dimitri went into unconsciousness after the attack. "Why? Why could you do this?"  
"That's how a duel ends, Jaden. Now it's just you and me. We both have 2500 Life Points. Let's see which one of us will be victorious." said Cleopatra. (4 cards left in hand)


	27. Chapter 27

Dimitri was now out of the duel. Jaden has Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and no facedown cards. He has no cards in his hand.  
Cleopatra has Ultimate Cheetah, Cheetah Girl, and Cheetah Cub all in attack mode and no cards facedown. She has 4 cards in her hand.  
"I believe it's your move, Jaden." said Cleopatra.  
"Dimitri is out like a light. And I can't do much against her monsters. What else can I do?" thought Jaden.  
"Jaden." said a voice.  
"Yubel? Is that you?" asked Jaden spiritually.  
"No, Jaden. I'm right beside the cheetahs." said Yubel.  
"Well, who the fuck is calling me?"asked Jaden.  
"Jaden, look beside you." said the voice. Jaden looked on his right and saw Haou.  
"Haou? But you're dead! It's not possible."  
"I won't be here for long. I came to give you these 3 cards." said Haou. He handed Jaden Vicious Claw, Evil Hero Lightning Golem, and Dark Calling.  
"Thank you. But what am I supposed to do with these cards?"  
"Activate Dark Calling to fuse Sparkman in your graveyard and the Clayman on your field to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem. After that, use Vicious Claw on Lightning Golem to give him 300 more attack points. Once that's accomplished, use your United We Stand on Lightning Golem. His attack points will then be 3500. Then attack Cheetah Cub, and you will win the duel." said Haou.  
"Thank you so much, Haou. I'll try to remember all that." With that said, Haou disappeared.  
"I draw! This will be your last turn, Cleopatra!" said Jaden as he drew his next card.  
"What did you say?" asked Cleopatra.  
"I activate Dark Calling to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman on my field and Elemental Hero Sparkman in my graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" (Evil Hero Lightning Golem 2400/1500) "Next, I activate Vicious Claw, giving Lightning Golem 300 additional attack points." (Evil Hero Lightning Golem 2700/1500) "And finally, I'll equip Lightning Golem with United We Stand, giving him another 800 attack and defense points." (Evil Hero Lightning Golem 3500/2300) "Lightning Golem, attack Cheetah Cub and end this duel!"  
Jaden: 2500  
Cleopatra: 0  
"That's game, Cleopatra." said Jaden.  
"I lost? How could I lose?" asked Cleopatra.  
"You're a good duelist, Cleopatra. Now tell me, why are you really here?" said Jaden.  
"I came to see you. I am your sister, Jaden."  
"Wow. Jasmine was right. I have a sister I never knew about."  
"I was raised in Egypt. And ever since I was a little girl, my favorite cheetah died of some illness. And her spirit went into me. I can't explain how, but it feels like a curse that I've been holding ever since. I came to Duel Academy with my cheetahs because I wanted to see how my brother was coming along. My cheetah spirit made me do the wrong thing by attacking and killing everybody in the school. I am so sorry, Jaden. If you can ever forgive me." said Cleopatra.  
"Yes. I forgive you. What about the cheetah cubs that you have? When were they born?" said Jaden.  
"A couple of weeks ago. I couldn't leave them in Egypt. They would get lonely without their parents."  
"Axel was killed 1 week ago. How did you carry 6 cubs from Egypt to Duel Academy?"  
"I have an awesome bag for travelling. I kept the cubs in there. Once I arrived, the moms fed them. At night, the adults would get some exercise."  
"Well, what are you going to do now?"  
"I'm going to leave Duel Academy. I think I have caused enough trouble for one week." And with that, a bright gold light appeared, and Cleopatra and the cheetahs disappeared, but for good.


	28. Chapter 28

(2 weeks later…)  
One cold evening 2 weeks later, Jaden was looking out at the cemetery that he, Dimitri, Yubel, and his Elemental Heroes worked together to make. It was a huge cemetery, made for everyone that was killed by Cleopatra and her cheetahs. Dimitri turned out to be just fine. His leg had healed the week before. "Mind if I join you?" Dimitri asked Jaden.  
"Not at all." said Jaden. Dimitri sat down beside Jaden.  
"You look cold." said Dimitri. He took off his green scarf around his neck and gave it to Jaden.  
"Thanks." said Jaden as he put in around his neck.  
"It's a huge cemetery." said Dimitri.  
"Yeah. And we're the only 2 students left in Duel Academy. But we're going to make this place better. Soon, we'll graduate from this place. More kids and teachers will come here to learn about Duel Monsters. It will be like this incident never happened." said Jaden.  
"Can't wait to see that day come." said Dimitri. There were a few moments of silence between the 2 boys.  
"Why don't we go inside? It's getting colder." said Jaden. The 2 boys walked back to the deserted school while leaving a bad memory behind them.


End file.
